Unwell
by Prettygleekbitch
Summary: Beca has had a difficult time in her life. She finally breaks and seeks help. Can Dr. Posen help her get better and on the right track?
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey walks out of her office and into the waiting room and looks around. "Mrs. Beca Bale? I am Dr. Posen, please come with me," Aubrey says politely.

Beca slowly rises and straightens out her shirt. Beca is dressed in a long sleeved button up blue flannel, torn up jeans, and black Chucks. She awkwardly walks up to Aubrey, seeming a little uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Please follow me," Aubrey states as she opens the door that leads to the hallway full of offices.

Beca avoids Aubrey's glance and follows behind her to Aubrey's office door. Aubrey stands with the door knob in her hand and makes the 'after you' motion. "Please make yourself comfortable," Aubrey says with a smile.

Aubrey analyzes her actions as Beca walks into her office. Beca's walk is slow and she keeps her gaze down. _What has she been through?_ She watches as Beca moves to the chair on the other side of the room, away from where Aubrey sits.

Aubrey closes the door, walks over to her chair, and sits down. "So, Mrs. Bale, I am going to tell you a little about me. I am Dr. Aubrey Posen and I am a Clinical Psychologist. I got my Doctorate degree at Duke University, and my undergraduate degree in Psychology and Sociology and Barden University." Aubrey looks at Beca and smiles.

"Everything that is said in this room is confidential. Unless it is something that may cause harm to yourself and/or other people. Then I must ethically report it to the authorities. When you filled out your paperwork the terms of payment and insurance. If you have any concerns, please do not hesitate to let me know. I will get in touch with a Social Worker to help you with arrangements. Confidentiality was also mentioned in the paper work. If you have any questions regarding confidentiality or payment and insurance, please let me know."

Aubrey stops and observes Beca's behavior. Beca looks like she is processing all the information that she has laid out on the line for her.

"Not any that I can think of right now," Beca said in a small voice.

"Okay then," Aubrey says with a smile. "To start out, so I can get to know you, I will ask a series of questions. During this time, I will be taking a lot of notes. This will only happen during this first meeting. So, please don't be alarmed. If you feel uncomfortable, please let me know." Aubrey observes her as she shifts in her seat.

"Mrs. Bale-"

"Call me Beca," Beca says as she interrupts Aubrey.

Aubrey smiles, "Beca, look at me as a longtime friend or a third party. Whatever may help you. I am here to help you," she says as she sets her legal pad and pen down. "This is meant to be a friendly environment. I want you to be comfortable in this office. Please remember that I will not disclose an of the information that you talk about. Nothing will leave this room. I can promise you this." She smiles, pushes up her glasses, and picks up her legal pad and pen. _"Goodness this girl makes me nervous. I am usually confident and absolutely in control when I am working. This girl makes me feel something completely different."_

Beca sits up in her chair with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Okay, ask your shit ton of questions. I may or may not answer every one. Sure, I know that you are here to help me. Hell, I came to you. It still does not mean that I am going to answer, but when I do it will be the truth," she speaks with a harsh tone.

" _God, this is going to be harder than I thought. I know I have had many clients that do not fully cooperate and I have referred them to other Psychologists. Hopefully I do not have to do that in this case. This girl draws me in. Dammit. I cannot think this way about a client. It is unethical. Come on, Posen,"_ Aubrey thinks to herself.

"Okay, Beca, as I said before, I will be writing a lot and will be taking notes. It will just happen for this session. Therapy has not started yet."

That was when Beca smirked, "Sure, Doc. You already said that numerous times."

 _"_ _Snarky. Definitely highly functioning. A type of person that does not like to be told things more than once. Defense mechanism?" Aubrey thinks._ Aubrey makes a note to write down all her thoughts later, with the words: snarky and defense as a reminder cue.

"I am going to start with the questions now. Okay, Beca," She looks up and sees Beca nod. "What specific behaviors or problems would you like help with?"

"I have these feelings that I do not understand. Something has changed within me."

"What kind of feelings," Aubrey writes down the answers as she asks the questions.

"I am not ready to disclose that type of information."

"Okay," Aubrey smiles. She continues to ask Beca questions that help her understand her. "Why now? What made you seek help now?"

"Well Doc, it is affecting my marriage."

 _"_ _She cares about her marriage. Cares enough to seek help. That is great. She has commitment,"_ Aubrey writes down. She continues asking about Beca about her family history. Aubrey made note that her mom had headaches and problems with miscarriages. Her dad had no problems. While Aubrey was going through the family psychological information, that helped shed some light. Beca's mom suffered from depression/suicide, anxiety, and panic attacks. Which is understandable since they all go hand and hand with each other. Beca's father suffered from alcohol/ drug abuse.

"Beca, what type of drugs did your dad abuse?" Aubrey pays close attention to how Beca acts. Things like this affects the household and family for life.

Beca looks away and fidgets with her hands. "My mother's sperm donor, for allowing for me to be "born" abused alcohol. That is all I am going to say."

Resentment. Hostility. Hatred.

One question really seemed to make her stop talking. It was when Aubrey asked, "Where there any problems during your mother's pregnancy with you or at your birth?"

Beca's reply was simple, "I was born early."

She did not want to answer. It seems that whenever pregnancy, her mom, or "the sperm donor", as she puts it, comes up she shuts down. Possible root of the problem?

Aubrey notes that Beca is on Zoloft, migraine medicine, and Ativan. Beca experiences headaches, depression, and anxiety. She has problems with sleeping as well. The psychological symptoms that Beca experiences include: depression, mood swings, irritability, anger, can't handle stress, PTSD, anxiety, panic attacks, she hates to be in crowds, social withdrawal/suicidal thoughts, and difficulty with change.

"Are you currently having suicidal thoughts?" Beca looks uneasy, but does not answer. In this instance, I am paying attention to process. Her body movements. She already stated that she would not answer some questions. It so happens that it is this set of questions.

"Have you in the past?" Again, Aubrey is met with silence.

"Beca, have you done anything to harm yourself or others?"

"No comment," Beca replies while playing with a string on her shirt. Aubrey made note of that.

"Do you frequently feel nervous or fearful?"

"Yes."

"Do you experience panic attacks?"

"Yes."

"Can you please elaborate," Aubrey asks.

Beca stays silent.

"Beca, I am trying to understand you. Is there anything that you feel like I should know before we finish for the day?"

"So, Posen, no. I do not."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"What happens if we see each other outside of this office?"

"If we happen to see each other outside of this office, I will act like I do not know you. You would have to start the conversation if you want to talk."

"Okay, Posen."

"I will see you next week?" Aubrey stands up. Beca follows suit. Aubrey opens her door and lets Beca out and Aubrey follows behind her.

"Bye, Posen." With that, Beca is out the buildings door.

"Goodness, this may be harder than I thought. Something about this girl intrigues me. I just don't know it yet," Aubrey thinks as she makes her way back to her office.

Once in her office, Aubrey sits down and looks over her notes.

Pregnancy

Mother

Sperm Donor

Snarky

Defense

Those words stand out to Aubrey. While in the middle of Aubrey going over her notes, her cell phone rings. Aubrey looks down at the caller I.D. and it is Trinity. Aubrey's heart flutters a little and she answers the phone, "Posen."

"Hey, Baby." Trinity says.

"Hey," Aubrey shifts in her seat. Sitting on your ass all day does hurt after a while.

"What are you up to?"

"Um, looking over my notes. What about you?"

"About to leave the shop. Are we still going to dinner with Chloe tonight? It is in about an hour."

Aubrey looks over at the clock and sees that it is almost 6 PM. "Shit! Yes, I am about to leave the office. I will see you at home, I didn't mean to get absorbed in the notes. Dammit." Aubrey jumps up and starts packing her back to head home.

"Aubrey, calm down. It will be fine. We only live 10 minutes from your office. I'll see you at home. I love you." Aubrey hears Trinity's car door shut.

"I love you, too. Be safe." Aubrey hangs up, grabs her brief case, and heads to her Comet. "What the fuck is wrong with me," she says aloud.


	2. The Dinner

_**AN: Hello y'all! I hope y'all are doing well. Thank Y'all for the favorites and follows. Thank you Fawkes01 for your review. Also, thank HarleyWillowRose for your help! Be safe out there. The songs and artist mentioned in this chapter is Drive by Incubus and the artist Neon Hitch.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pitch Perfect or the songs mentioned in this fanfiction.**_

Aubrey backs out of her parking spot. She turns on the radio and Drive by Incubus is playing on the radio. "Wow, this is a blast from the past," she smirks. I wonder if Trinity is going to be home by now. I hope so. Aubrey pulls into her driveway, seeing Trinity's car.

"At least she is home now," she smiles and puts her car in park. Aubrey grabs her stuff and walks to the door of her Victorian House that has a beautiful exterior in the color of red and black. Trinity had the say so of what the exterior looked like since Aubrey got to pick the location. It was a far compromise. It was closer to Aubrey's work than Trinity's. It is amazing what you would do for someone you love.

Aubrey puts the key in the lock and unlocks the door. "Honey, I'm home!"

Trinity smiles and quickly finishes putting on her dress, "I'll be right there! I'm putting the last few touches on my outfit," she yells down from the 2nd floor of the house. Trinity and Aubrey are going out to dinner with Chloe at a fancy restaurant. Yes, the kind that requires you to dress up. High profile individuals, mostly ones with big egos, go too. Chloe had said that she needed to discuss something with Aubrey and Trinity; so in Chloe's mind, fancy is better.

Aubrey is in the kitchen feeding their adorable dwarf cat named Muffin. "Muffin, you do not chew on Momma's shoes. I know you're a cat, but sometimes I swear you are a dog. "Aubrey smiles when Trinity wraps her arms around her as she comes up behind her. "I've missed you today Trin."

Trinity smiles and kisses her cheek. "I missed you as well. I had Neon Hitch come into the shop today to get a tattoo done. It was a pretty great day. Mist and I may have snuck into the back and fangirled a little."

"That is great Trin. How did she find out about your shop? I know that it is well known, but one of your celebrity crushes and favorite artists show up in your shop..." Aubrey turns around in Trinity's arms and got the view of her outfit. "Goodness, you look fucking beautiful."

Trinity kisses her. "You look beautiful as well. How was work?"

Aubrey's smile falters a little and she sighs. "It went well. It sucks that I can't talk to you about work sometimes. I got a new client. They are something else and yet I cannot tell you. It is part of the job, but hopefully I can help them. "

Trinity looks at her and smiles a breathtaking smile, "I know sweetie. I get frustrated sometimes when you cannot let me know what happens, but I know you're rockin this world and help people. Also, in order to answer your question, I have no idea how Neon Hitch knew the shop. I assume someone she knows told her about it. It was a complete honor to give her a tattoo. Even though no one will see it unless they undress her," she smirks.

Aubrey cannot help and get a little jealous. "Hmmmm. "

Trinity looks at her," I didn't see anything if you're wondering. Plus, I'm faithful to you. "

Aubrey smiles. "I know." She unwraps herself from Trinity's arms. "I have to go change out of the work attire. " She goes upstairs and puts on a beautiful pink dress and pink heels. She walks over to her mirror and fixing her makeup to match her outfit. Once she is finished, she comes goes back downstairs. "Hey Trin, are you ready?"

"Yes, my beautiful lady. I am. Are we taking your car or mine?" She asks while she grabs Aubrey and hers coat.

"Um probably yours." Aubrey smiles as she takes her coat and puts it on. "Thank you my dear."

"You're absolutely welcome," Trinity smiles and grabs her keys before opening the door. "After you." She waits until Aubrey is outside of the house before following behind her and locking the door. She takes Aubrey's hand as they walk to her 1967 Chevy Impala. Once to her car, she opens the door for Aubrey, waits until she gets in, shuts her door, walks to the driver's side, and gets in. "What restaurant are we going too?"

Aubrey looks at her phone and looks back up at Trinity and gives her the name of the place.

Aubrey and Trinity arrives at the restaurant. Trinity gets out and helps Aubrey out of the car and hands her keys to the valet. She looks at the poor teenage boy and says, "If you put a scratch on my car, you're dead. Got it pumpkin." She looks at the boy with a deadly smile and intertwines her hand with Aubrey's.

"Damn Trinity. I thought I was the stern one," Aubrey smiles and they walk into the restaurant. Once they get to the hostess, Aubrey rubs Trinity's hand with her thumb.

The hostess smiles and with ab upbeat voice asks, "Name please?"

Aubrey looks at her and says," Beale."

"Oh yes, Ms. Beale is already here. Please follow me," the hostess leads Aubrey's and Trinity to the table where Chloe is sitting. "Your waiter will be back around to collect the drink orders," she before she leaves.

Trinity pulls out Aubrey's chair and moves over to her chair after Aubrey sits down. Trinity picks up Aubrey's hand and smiles.

"Aubrey, Trinity, how are y'all?," Chloe asks with enthusiasm.

"We are perfect," Aubrey smiles. "So Chlo, what is the big news? Wait... Who is watching Ivan? I do not want a teenager watching my Godson. "

Trinity corrects her," Our godson."

Chloe looks at them wondering why Aubrey is allowing her to correct her, yet she sees Aubreys face contort in a way and then goes back to normal, "My mom is watching Ivan. No need to worry about that. Um... Mom mentioned to me that.. Well... I have a twin. "

Aubrey looks shocked, "A WHAT?!"

"Bree calm down. Yes, a twin. Apparently I have a twin brother. I don't know his name because more than likely it was changed. Mom and Dad split when I was young. As you know. Mom told me today that I have a brother. Dad took him a couple of months after we were born. I think I am going to try and find him. I want... no.. I NEED to find him. I just don't know where to start. I was wondering. Well, if y'all would help me. I would love the help. I always felt like something was missing. Aubrey, you know that. I've told you that. No matter what. I just want to see him. So, will you help me? " Chloe looks almost like she is pleading. Her big blue eyes shining with fresh tears.

Aubrey can tell that it means a lot to her. Hell, if I didn't know my brothers and sister then I would feel alone as well. I mean, my brothers basically disowned me when they found out that I was in a relationship with Trinity. It was something that I could not control. Especially after that night. My sister. Well my sister is another story. She is just like me. Except she likes the D instead of the V. Also, she is some big deal fashion designer. Far from a Clinical Psychologist. She finds her outlet in clothes. I find my outlet in helping people.

"Okay. I will help. Trinity are you?" Aubrey studies Trinity's face.

"I will ." Trinity smiles at Chloe.

"Yay! Thank y'all so much. " Chloe squeals and smiles. She gets up and goes over to Aubrey and Trinity and wraps them in a hug. "Thank y'all "

As Chloe sits back down into her chair, the waiter comes over. "My name is Ben. I am your waiter. What would you beautiful ladies like to drink?" Ben's gaze is staying on Aubrey, like he is only talking to her.

"I'll have water, please. I am still breast feeding. I can't have alcohol. That's a shame." Chloe says with a pout. "Especially since we should be celebrating. "

"Okay. I can bring out a bottle of sparkling apple cider and a bottle of champagne. If you prefer," he smiles and keeps his eyes on Aubrey when he speaks.

"Okay, bring that out and a glass of water. Aubrey what do you want?" Chloe looks at Aubrey.

Aubrey squeezes Trinity's hand," I will take a glass of water as well as some champagne. Babe, what do you want?"

Trinity looks at the waiter with a glare. " Scotch."

Ben writes all of the orders down and smiles. "I will be right back with that." He stares at Aubrey, "Let me know if you need anything else." And with that, Ben is off.

"Wow, Aubrey he couldn't keep his eyes off of you. " Chloe states.

Trinity has her eyes on Ben as he walks off, " That fucker needs to stop staring at my girlfriend and do his fucking job. I'm pretty sure he doesn't get paid to undress you with his eyes ."

" I know Chlo," Aubrey turns in her chair and takes Trinity's face in between her hands. "I didn't even pay attention to him. Don't let it bother you. " Aubrey leans forward and presses her lips gently to hers. " Baby calm down. We are supposed to be having a nice dinner and not paying attention to some guy who IS doing his job by bringing our drinks and food. " Aubrey takes her hands down from Trinity's face and places them in her lap as she straightens her posture.

Trinity frowns at the loss of contact from Aubrey and looks at her. " You're right. I will try to not pay him any mind," she looks at Chloe. " So , how is our godson doing? I cannot believe that he is 3 months. Bree and I need to watch him more. So you know, you can sleep. We enjoy watching that handsome little devil."

Aubrey adds to what Trinity was saying , " I agree. I love that kid. He has my heart. That's for sure. "

"Okay, okay. I'll bring him over or y'all can come over to the house for a while one day. He loves y'all," Chloe smiles and looks at the waiter that is coming back over with their drinks.

Ben sets down the drinks and gets out his notepad and takes their orders. "I'll be back with your food . Especially for you beautiful." Ben directing the statement to Aubrey.

Trinity is about to go off when Aubrey grabs her hand. "Ben, I'm sure you can tell, maybe you do not care, but I am in a relationship and I care about MY GIRLFRIEND a lot. So please, stop with your advancements because honestly, it is NEVER going to happen. "

Bens smile falters and he goes and puts the orders in for their food.

Trinity looks at Aubrey. "Damn babe. I didn't think you were going to say anything. "

"Well Trinity, I think she had to actually say something before you marked your territory and got him fired. Today is supposed to be about celebrating and I understand that you don't want to see anyone flirting with Aubrey , but sometimes you have to let it go. Alright," Chloe says with a even voice. Chloe hasn't been speaking up much because she enjoys watching her best friend and her girlfriend interacting, but sometimes Trinity's jealousy gets overwhelming. It's like she is completely possessive over Aubrey and that is understandable. Aubrey is a wondering woman and a great friend. Anyone is lucky to call her theirs, but Aubrey can handle herself in a situation. She isn't completely helpless.

Aubrey clears her throat before anyone can say anything and quickly changes the subject. "Chloe how is teaching going? I know you were on maternity leave , but you're back now right? "

"Yes, I am. They hired a new individual to take over the classes that I teach. So now we are going to co teach because there is so many kids that want to be in the music classes. Apparently I am a wonderful teacher and "hot" in their words. So is the new teacher. Her name is Ms. Mitchell. I haven't gotten the chance to meet her yet, unfortunately. "

Aubrey looks at Chloe and smiles. She is very passionate about her job. She loves helping children learn and help shape them into people that the world needs. A new generation. A new hope for the world. Aubrey is Doing the same thing. She is helping people. Just a couple of people at a time. Not a whole bunch of students. They both help shape and mold the society that we live in. In one way or another. Maybe there is still hope out for the world. We need it. That is for sure.

Ben comes back with their dinner and they continue idle talk through the evening. The silence comfortable. It is always comfortable when they are around each other. Trinity and Chloe seems to get along. Which it has been almost 5 years that Aubrey and Trinity has been together. Chloe has grown to like the tattoo artist. Except for sometimes when she gets too protective over Aubrey. Aubrey used to be the protective one. She used to be the one who didn't take any shit.

Trinity has brought out some good characteristics of Aubrey, but then again she has repressed some. Aubrey is more carefree and less controlling as she was back in college. Aubrey cussed a lot more. She is able to separate her own bias from others. She had to learn that in Graduate School.

As dinner finished up, Trinity took the bill from Ben. She swiftly put her card in the slot and paid for the dinner that they shared.

"Trinity , I was going to pay for that. I was the one that asked y'all to come out to eat with me. It was supposed to be my treat." Chloe insisted.

" I know, Red. Buy Ivan something with the money that was going to be spent on dinner. He would love to have some new toys. Hell, even a puppy or something. So they can grow old together. You do know that pit bulls are the "Nanny" dogs. Don't you," Trinity asked.

"Of course, but when you have a new born, you already have enough responsibility. I rather not add a dog into the equation right now. I will think about it in the future though."

Trinity was about to speak when Ben came back with the receipt and he had written his phone number down on the piece of paper with words saying that it was for Aubrey when she got tired of the girl in the black dress. Furious, Trinity got up and went to have a few words with the manager.

Aubrey looks over at Chloe with a worried expression on her face. " What the fuck was that? What in the hell? "

Chloe looks at her," Maybe Ben said something? She seemed pretty pissed off. Let's go wait by the lobby and wait on her. "

Aubrey and Chloe both head out to the lobby and wait on Trinity to come back. Once Trinity comes back, she intertwines her fingers with Aubrey's and walks back out to the front of the restaurant with Chloe following behind the couple.

"Little Benny boy is fired and we have a free meal the next time we come. He is lucky that he didn't get his Dick ripped off. Which would have been gross for me to do, but worth it. I am going to go tell the Valet that we are ready for our cars. I'll be back," she gives Aubrey a small peck on the lips and goes and has the cars brought around.

Aubrey and Chloe looks dumb struck at what has happened. They are clearly clueless to the whole story, but they hug and go their own ways, promising each other they will let them know when they get home safe.

Once in the car, Aubrey looks over to Trinity. " Baby don't worry about that. Just worry about how happy you make me. Now let's go home and let me take that dress off of you"

"You're wish is my command, Princess Posen," Trinity smirks and drives to the house and they finish their night in each other's arms.


	3. Beca and Creagan

_**Hello, sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I have had a rough past 2 weeks. Thank yall for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for your review. I will definitely work on my sentence structure. I am used to writing out the words (can't, don't, it's) because that is how I have to do it in my papers for class (APA Style). I will try not to do that here. I am from the South (United States). Thank you for the suggestions. I hope you have a wonderful day/night.**_

 _ **Readers: Thank yall for reading. I hope yall have a wonderful night/day/weekend.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, any songs, or bands mentioned in this story.**_

After her appointment, Beca got into her hearse and drove home. She had a lot of papers to grade since after all, she is a teacher. It is something that she has to do. Which she doesn't understand how you give grades in music class, so she has them write fun essays and suggestions on what they want to do in class.

Once at the door of her and her husband's house, she opens the door and she sees that there are no lights on. "Creagan must not be home.." Beca places her bag down on the ground, takes off her shoes, and puts her keys on the holder that is attached to the wall. She makes her way to the bedroom. On the way there, she sees her child's room. Her heart sinks in pain. Today was an emotional day. Just being in that therapy room, answering some questions that Posen had asked set her mind into a tornado of emotions. A tear falls down her eye as she rushes into her room.

"Dammit, Beca. This isn't you," she says as she walks into the bedroom and grabs a pair of sweats and a tank top. Comfortable. Especially since she has a shit load of papers to grade; which is mostly suggestions on what they want to perform in class. Beca was giving the class a free week since Ms. Beale will be back. They will be co-teaching together since the music class was in high demand.

What type of music can we play in class to get the inspiration to flow? Metal? Preferably , but most of the kids these days only like Billboard 100 hits. Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, Bieber... The list goes on and on. Beca sits down at her desk and opens up her laptop. She looks at the background that shows her and Creagan kissing in the rain. Cliché? Sure. She happened to love this picture. Nothing in the world existed but her and her husband.

"Okay, Beca. The theme for tomorrow is The 90s. What would be acceptable for High School? Their minds are not oblivious like they were younger," Beca thinks as she starts a list. "Let's show some diversity in this day."

Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega.

Butterfly - Crazy Town.

Once Beca decides on the list of songs for the next day, she goes to the living room and grabs her bag and goes back into the bedroom. Once she sits down at her desk, she gets out the papers of what artist they want to cover on Friday. Friday is always their free day. They get to goof around, just play music and sing. Maybe that is the reason why the class is so popular. It is kind of like Glee Club, but not really.

While looking through the papers, she sees names like My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Britney Spears, Halestorm, In This Moment, Evanescence, Lil Wayne, Christina Perry, Maroon 5, Carrie Underwood, Justin Bieber, Twenty One Pilots, etc.

Goodness, this is a diverse group. She smiles. She counts the vote and T-Swift wins. I guess I will let them know tomorrow so they can prepare a song for Friday since tomorrow is Thursday.

Beca looks at the clock and it is 8:00 PM. Dammit she forgot to eat. She makes her way to the kitchen and opens the freezer. "Where are the cheese sticks?," she mumbles. Once the cheese sticks were located she preheats the oven. When the oven is ready, she puts them in and sits down at the table. Creagan was the cook in the relationship. If it didn't come out of a box frozen then she would burn it. Still, the frozen dinners were still iffy. She still manages to mess up the food. Somehow. No one ever knows how.

It isn't until 10 when Creagan makes it through the door. He works as a Homicide Detective for the State. His job never seems to end even when he is home from work. The job is always with you. You always have to catch the criminals.

"Babe, where are you," Creagan asks as he walks through the door and looks around for Beca.

"I'm in the living room," she calls out. The front door opens up into a little foyer.

Creagan walks through the foyer and into the living room. When he sees her, he sees that she is nursing a glass of red wine. Duplin is her favorite. The native Carolina wine is hard to find in LA, so she has to order it. "Did you eat," he asks as he takes a seat beside of her.

"I had cheese sticks. I didn't know when you were coming home or I would have ordered take out. How was your day?" She takes a sip of wine.

"It went well. We have a new case. This time it was a family that was involved. " Creagan sighs. All he wants to do is take vacation and spend some time with his wife. Rekindle what has been disturbed a year prior.

"I know how that affects you. I'm sorry," she leans over and pecks his lips. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich? That's about all I'm allowed to fix. " In addition to not being able to cook, she sat the whole kitchen on fire a couple of years back. Hence the reason that she is not allowed to cook that much, if at all.

"No , thanks though. I grabbed a burger on the way home from the station. So, how is the students doing ? Is your coworker coming back tomorrow?" Creagan wraps Beca up in his arms.

"The students are doing well. They picked Taylor Swift for Friday. Chloe is coming back tomorrow. The students are excited to have her back. I'm excited to see what the buzz is about." Beca stiffens then relaxes into his embrace. She still isn't a touchy feely type of person. The alcohol is to blame. Even after 6 years of being married and 1 year of dating she still struggles with being physical. She has let down a lot of her guard ,but after what happened the insecurities have come back full force.

"Babe, why did you stiffen? Is everything okay?" He whispers in her ear.

Beca looks away. "Yes... Everything is okay." She takes a sip of wine.

Creagan studies her face. "How did Therapy go today?"

"It went okay. Mostly introduction questions that's all. The Doc is something else. "

"What makes you say that? Do I need to go kick his ass?"

"No, SHE is very nice. From what I can tell at least. She is very by the book from what I can tell. She has great reviews though. Maybe she will stop being by the book and just loosen up. " Beca usually doesn't talk about people like that. For some reason, talking about Dr. Posen the conversation just seems to come out. Almost like word vomit. That is what it is.

Creagan rubs her back. "Hm. Can I come with you one day to see what she is like? Obviously she has made an impression on you. Since it has already been one session."

"I don't know. I don't feel comfortable talking about my emotions at all anyway. Let alone to a Clinical Psychologist. Honey, I'm gonna go to bed. The class tomorrow is going to be a full one. We are doing the 90s. I'm gonna need all of my energy for class. Plus, Ms. Beale is coming back. I gotta catch her up as well. " Beca sets her wine down and kisses his lips. "Come to bed when you're ready. " She smiles and goes into the bedroom and lays down.

Creagan follows behind her and crawls into the bed and holds onto her. While lying in her husband's arms, her thoughts drift over to Dr. Posen. She shouldn't be letting the doctor flood her mind while she is laying in the arms of her husband.


	4. Beca and Chloe

AN: I'm sorry that I have not updated lately. It has been a crazy month. My rat passed away and then my step father went psychotic. I know that it isn't an excuse, but I'm sorry. I will try not to wait so long next time. In the mean time, if you are a fan of Glee and ship Brittana, check out my friend Fawkes01 stories. You will not be disappointed.

PS. I have no idea how to change the font size. I copied straight from my email. So, I am sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the songs mentioned in the story.

The alarm is blasting loudly. Aubrey rolls over and looks at the time. _Shit_! She kisses Trinitys forehead and gets up and walks over to her closet. What do I wear today ? Hm... I don't know. She picks out a black pant suit and a white dress shirt to go underneath the top coat.

Aubrey makes her way into the shower and starts the water. Today should be an easy day. She has very little clients. It is Thursday after all. The next day is when she has a somewhat busy day. She has to go visit her clients that are in the hospital. Once her water warms up she steps into the shower and holds her head under the steaming water. Hoping that the steam will relax her muscles. She did have a work out last night after all. She massages the shampoo through her scalp. Soon she washes her body and steps out of the shower.

Aubreys thoughts go to Beca. _What has caused her to be so closed off? To harm herself. To think about suicide._ Sure, Aubrey has dealt with this in the past. She has had plenty of clients that has dealt with suicide and depression. It is just something about Beca that is different. Aubrey walks over to the sink and brushes her teeth. She brushes her teeth before she is dressed because well, lets face it, toothpaste may get everywhere. She isn't very elegant sometimes.

After brushing her pearly white teeth, puts deodorant on, she dries her hair, fixes it, and puts on her makeup. She puts on her pantsuit on once she has finished getting all of her other things ready. She walks over to her jewelry box and puts on a necklace that Trinity gave her for their last anniversary. It is a beautiful Blue Topaz necklace. That looks exactly like the Hope Diamond from the movie Titanic. She smiles at the memory and puts the matching ring on. Titanic is one of her favorite movies and to have Trinity give her something that was similar made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She opens the top drawer and pulls out her Chanel No. 5 perfume and puts it in the most important areas. Now that she is smelling good, she puts on her black high heels. She does a once over in the full body mirror and makes her way into the bedroom.

"Babe, wake up. I'm going to work. I know you get mad when I don't wake you up and let you know. " Aubrey smiles and kisses Trinitys forehead and heads to work.

Once at work, Aubrey's day is packed. There is no rest for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Beca wakes up, Creagan was already gone. _Hmm. It figures. He seems to be married to the job instead of me_. She gets up and grabs her clothes for work. Which is a pair of skinny jeans and a dress shirt. She doesn't like dressing up too much. She turns on the shower and puts her phone on Pandora once in the bathroom. I Don't Care by Apocalyptica is playing on Pandora. _Perfect_. She gets into the shower and does the normal on hygiene. Once out of the shower, she brushes her teeth, puts her makeup on, and gets dressed.

Beca makes it out of the bathroom and grabs her papers that she needs for class and grabs a red bull out of the fridge. She can live on those things. Except they do not have good nutritional value. She grabs her car keys and heads out to her car locking the door behind her. Once into her car, she speeds to the High School, throws it in park, and makes it into the classroom.

"What the hell? Why in the fuck is the lights already on?" Beca mutters to herself, putting her papers down on the desk.

Chloe pops out of the back. "Hello! You must be Ms. Mitchell!" The bubbly redhead says as she pulls Beca into a hug.

"Um... Beca." She stands frozen in Chloe's embrace. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh! I'm Ms. Beale. Well Chloe." She let's go of Beca.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. That's right, you were coming back today. Well, we are having a 90s day in today's class. Well for the last class of the day. The others are learning normal stuff. So do you have a song?"

"I'm sure I can think of one. So, tell me a little about you. " Chloe sits down.

Beca looks at her like she is crazy. Hell, she didn't know this person. All she knew was that she was supposed to co teach with her. She didn't even want to teach. She wanted to be a DJ. Except her husband won't let her become a DJ. So she had to settle. Beca sits down beside of Chloe, but moves her chair far as she can away from her. "Well, my name is Beca. I'm married. "

Chloe looks at her. "Really? You're married? What does your husband do?"

"He is a homicide detective and Yes, I am married. Is that hard to believe ?" For some reason, she can tell this woman just about anything. Just like Posen. Wait... Why is she thinking about Dr. Posen right now? Beca clears her throat and looks at her. "What about you?"

"Not married, but I do have a 3 month old named Ivan. He is the light of my life. He also has his God mothers wrapped around his finger. He is spoiled. Bree and Trinity gets him whatever he may want or whatever he goos at. I think they would steal him if they could. My Mom watches Ivan while I am here. At work. Since Bree and Trinity is at work they cannot watch him. Well Bree can when she is off, but that is not often. Trinity is her own boss, so she could watch him, but I don't like her to watch him without Bree. It is not that I don't trust her, but Bree and My Mom is who I trust the most with him," Chloe rambles on.

 _Damn. This woman sure can talk. I barely know her and yet she sits there and tells me her life story just about. Apparently she trusts this "Bree" more than this "Trinity". I want to find out why, but I do not want this woman to think that I am interested in her life. A 3 month old... I remember when my baby used to be that age_.

"Beca.. are you okay," Chloe looks at her with a concerned face.

Beca is snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Yeah.."

Chloe doesn't look convinced, but let's it slide for now. "Okay. Let's get today over with. "

Chloe and Beca teach for the rest of the day until it is the last class. This is the advanced class and they have a lot of fun. It is kind of like acapella. They watch as the classroom fills with a lot of diverse students. There are a bunch of "Welcome back Ms. B" ,"We've missed you Ms. B. " , and "Do we get to keep Ms. M as well?"

Beca answers their last question, "I will be staying. We are both teaching music now. Back to the lesson today," Beca was around at the front of the class. "I've told Ms. Beale what we are going to be doing today. Do y'all have any songs that y'all want to preform?"

Marilyn speaks up, "Sure, that is if you preform one as well. That is before the class is over. "

"Sure, y'all go first," Beca smiles. They had planned 90s day for a while. "Come on kids, let's show Beale what she has been missing. Let's woo her!"

A student, named Lea, stands up and starts singing Ironic by Alanis. Beca and Chloe look at each other. Of course, they remember when this song first came out. They listen as the class begins to figure out the beat that goes with the song and work their magic.

"An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic, don't you think"

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought, it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well, isn't this nice."  
And isn't it ironic, l don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought, it figures

Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic, don't you think  
A little too ironic, and yeah I really do think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought, it figures

Well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
And life has a funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out."

Beca looks at Lea and smiles. "Congratulations! That was amazing!"

Chloe looks at her and claps. "Man, I've missed a lot. Beca, you've done wonders with these kids. "

"They just needed someone to listen.. All of the magic is from them."

"Ms. M! Play a song!" The class yelled.

"Alright. Alright," Beca smiles and goes and picks up the guitar. She has a huge grin on her face as she sits down on a stool and begins to play the guitar as she starts to sing.

" Baby's black balloon makes her fly

I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees

A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer

You know the lies that they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer

And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall  
Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you grow colder  
All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go on to bring you home  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me"

Beca sets down her guitar and smiles at the speechless crowd. "Alright kids."

Chloe keeps thinking how natural she looked performing. How happy. From the time that she was around Beca, she can tell that she is pained. Hell, Aubrey was the Psychologist , but Beca was obvious to the feelings. She just looked at peace when she was preforming. "Wow Beca.. that was amazing. "

Beca looks at her with a small smirk. "Thanks Beale. " Beca looks at the class. "So class, what song did I preform and by who?" She looks around the classroom with a smile.

"Black Balloon by The Goo Goo Dolls," a small voice called out.

Beca gleams. "That is right Marilyn."

Beca looks at Chloe. " Since the kids have performed some, do you have a song Beale?"

"You bet Mitchell." That is when Chloe started singing.

"I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care  
What your heart is for  
No, I don't know him anymore

There's nothin' where we used to lie  
Conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
Wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

Torn

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
And that's what is goin' on  
Nothin's right, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel, I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

Torn  
Torn"

Chloe finishes singing and looks at Beca. "Did you like Mitchell?"

"Nice song choice, Beale. I think that the class agrees. Right class?"

The class agrees. That was when a young man named Cephren steps up and asks to sing.

"What do you wanna sing," Chloe asks.

"Changes by 2Pac. " He looks down at his feet. Cephren is a very quiet young man. He keeps to the background.

Beca smiles at him. "Go ahead, Dude. You got this! We have prepared for this." That's right, Beca has been helping him after school in order to work on his shyness. After all , she is just like him. Maybe she can help him in a way.

With the encouragement from Beca, Cephren begins to rap. In this classroom, cussing and bad mouthing is not frowned upon. Bullying is. Racial slurs is. Unless it is in the song. Well it defends on the song. Homophobic phrases is. This is a place to let go and be free.

"Come on come on

I see no changes wake up in the morning and I ask myself  
Is life worth living should I blast myself?  
I'm tired of bein' poor & even worse I'm black

My stomach hurts so I'm lookin' for a purse to snatch  
Cops give a damn about a negro  
Pull the trigger kill a nigga he's a hero  
Give the crack to the kids who the hell cares

One less ugly mouth on the welfare  
First ship 'em dope & let 'em deal the brothers  
Give 'em guns step back watch 'em kill each other  
It's time to fight back that's what Huey said

2 shots in the dark now Huey's dead  
I got love for my brother but we can never go nowhere  
Unless we share with each other  
We gotta start makin' changes

Learn to see me as a brother instead of 2 distant strangers  
And that's how it's supposed to be  
How can the Devil take a brother if he's close to me?  
I'd love to go back to when we played as kids

But things changed, and that's the way it is

Come on come on  
That's just the way it is  
Things'll never be the same  
That's just the way it is  
Aww yeah

Come on come on  
That's just the way it is  
Things'll never be the same  
That's just the way it is  
Aww yeah

I see no changes all I see is racist faces  
Misplaced hate makes disgrace to races  
We under I wonder what it takes to make this  
One better place, let's erase the wasted

Take the evil out the people they'll be acting right  
'Cause both black and white is smokin' crack tonight  
And only time we chill is when we kill each other  
It takes skill to be real, time to heal each other

And although it seems heaven sent  
We ain't ready, to see a black President, uhh  
It ain't a secret don't conceal the fact  
The penitentiary's packed, and it's filled with blacks

But some things will never change  
Try to show another way but you stayin' in the dope game  
Now tell me what's a mother to do  
Bein' real don't appeal to the brother in you

You gotta operate the easy way  
"I made a G today" But you made it in a sleazy way  
Sellin' crack to the kid. " I gotta get paid, "  
Well hey, well that's the way it is

Come on come on  
That's just the way it is  
Things'll never be the same  
That's just the way it is  
Aww yeah

We gotta make a change...  
It's time for us as a people to start makin' some changes.  
Let's change the way we eat, let's change the way we live  
And let's change the way we treat each other.  
You see the old way wasn't working so it's on us to do  
What we gotta do, to survive.

And still I see no changes can't a brother get a little peace  
It's war on the streets & the war in the Middle East  
Instead of war on poverty they got a war on drugs  
So the police can bother me

And I ain't never did a crime I ain't have to do  
But now I'm back with the blacks givin' it back to you  
Don't let 'em jack you up, back you up,  
Crack you up and pimp slap you up

You gotta learn to hold ya own  
They get jealous when they see ya with ya mobile phone  
But tell the cops they can't touch this  
I don't trust this when they try to rush I bust this

That's the sound of my tool you say it ain't cool  
My mama didn't raise no fool  
And as long as I stay black I gotta stay strapped  
And I never get to lay back

'Cause I always got to worry 'bout the pay backs  
Some buck that I roughed up way back  
Comin' back after all these years  
Rat-a-tat-tat-tat-tat that's the way it is uhh"

Beca looks at Cephren and Lea. "So Cephren and Lea, what made you pick these songs?"

Cephren looks at Lea and Lea speaks, "I picked Ironic because I think it is relevant for this day and time. "

Beca looks at them and smiles. "I agree. So,Cephren what about you?"

Cephren straightens his back and looks down at the ground, not liking the eye contact or eyes on him. " Well due to they way that black individuals have been treated in today's society, I thought that it was an accurate depiction on the way that we have been treated. Not much has changed since 90s. Well, we did have Obama in office. That is about it. It seems like we have been taking 10 steps back from one step forward. That's why I picked that song. "

Beca looks at him and smiles. "Thanks Ceph. "

The class looks at Beca, "Ms. M! Sing another song. "

"Yeah, come on Mitchell. Come on sing another one," Chloe smiles.

"Alright. Alright. I will. I may not be as good as Blackstreet, but here we go. "

"You know what  
I like the playettes  
No diggity, no doubt  
Play on playette, play on playette  
Yo dre, drop the verse

It's going down, fade to blackstreet  
The homies got rb, collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me ass out  
Tell me who can stop when dre makin' moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavor  
With the homies blackstreet and teddy  
The original rump shakers

Shorty get down, good lord  
Baby got 'em up open all over town  
Strictly biz, she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is her forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
I think about the girl all the time  
East side to the west side  
Pushin' phat rides, it's no surprise  
She got tricks in the stash  
Stacking up the cash  
Fast when it comes to the gas  
By no means average  
She's on when she's got to have it  
Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in  
Can I get down, so I can win

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

She's got class and style  
Street knowledge by the pound  
Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile  
Catchin' feelings is a no  
Let me tell you how it goes  
Curve's the words, spins the verbs  
Lovers it curves so freak what you heard  
Rollin' with the phatness  
You don't even know what the half is  
You gotta pay to play  
Just for shorty, bang-bang, to look your way  
I like the way you work it  
Trumped tight all day, every day  
You're blowing my mind, maybe in time  
Baby, I can get you in my ride

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

'Cause that's my peeps and we row g  
Flyin' first class from new york city to blackstreet  
What you know about me, not a motherfuckin' thing  
Cartier wooded frames sported by my shortie  
As for me, icy gleaming pinky diamond ring  
We be's the baddest clique up on the scene  
Ain't you getting bored with these fake ass broads  
I shows and proves, no doubt, I be taking you, so  
Please excuse, if I come across rude  
That's just me and that's how the playettes got to be  
Stay kickin' game with a capital g  
Axe the peoples on my block, I'm as real as can be  
Word is bond, faking jacks never been my flavor  
So, teddy, pass the word to your nigga chauncey  
I be sitting in car, let's say around 3:30  
Queen pen and blackstreet, it's no diggity

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up. We out. "

Beca finishes and looks at the rest of the class. Their mouths hanging down to the ground. That's when the bell rings signaling the end of the day.


	5. Meet Ivan

AN: Sorry it has taken so long. I had a hell of a semester and then I started working. Hopefully I can now update more. I've been starting to write more, so hopefully updates will be more often. I'm sorry for the long wait. Also, I'm posting this from my phone. If there is a ton of mistakes then I am sorry. I will go back and figure out how to fix them. I'm still kind of new to this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the song mentioned in this story. If you're a star- Amy Lee

Aubrey looks at her watch. It is 5 PM. Today has been a long ass day. All she wants to do is to go to Chloe's house and hold Ivan. Ivan makes everything better when it is going rough. Aubrey sighs and locks up the office and heads to her car. Once in her car, she puts on her Bluetooth and called Trinity.

"Hey Babe!" Trinity says when she picks up.

"Hey, today has been a rough day so I am going to be at Chloe's house when you come home. I know that you have a late appointment today."

"Yeah. Is everything okay? I mean. I know you said that you have had a rough day, but are you okay?"

Understanding what Trinity means, "Yes I am okay. I just need some Ivan time. I am going to cook dinner over there so just come on over when you get done."

"Be careful Babe. I should be there around 8. I wanna see Ivan as well. Hopefully he won't be in the bed when I get there. "

Aubrey smiles. "Okay babe. I love ya. I am almost here so I am gonna go. "

"Okay. Give him a big kiss for me. "

"I will. Love ya. Bye" Aubrey hangs up her phone and gets out of the car. Aubrey walks up to Chloe's door and knocks. Even though she has a key, she still respects her privacy.

Chloe opens the door with a big smile and Ivan in her arms. "Hey Beautiful," she smiles.

"Hey Hot Momma," Aubrey smiles and kisses Chloe's cheek and takes Ivan from her. "Hey Handsome. You're the only man in my life you handsome devil. "

Ivan smiles and moves his hand and wraps it around her necklace. Aubrey gently removes his hand from her necklace and tucks the necklace into her shirt, walking into the house with him. Aubrey hears Chloe shut the door behind them.

"Aubrey, where is Trinity?" Chloe asks.

"She is at work. She has about 3 or 4 more hours left," Aubrey answers, not taking her eyes off of Ivan's face. Ivan has beautiful blue eyes like his Momma Chloe. Ivan smiles a toothless grin. Aubrey believes that he has gas. That's why he smiles or he could just be smiling like a normal person. "She is going to be over after she gets home. She wants to see Ivan." Aubrey sits down on the couch and lays Ivan down on her lap.

Chloe looks at Aubrey and Ivan. She loves seeing her best friend and her baby interact. She is grateful to have a best friend like Aubrey. Ivan is lucky to have someone who is as wonderful as Aubrey for his Godmother. Well one of them.

"How was work today, Aubrey?"

"It was work. Well, a bad day. I'm just glad I get to spend some time with this cutie," Aubrey smiles and kisses Ivan's nose and he smiles widely. "How was your day? Do you like your new coworker?"

"Mitchell is amazing." Chloe sits down. "She really speaks to the kids. She knows music inside and out and the kids have learned so much since I've been gone. She has really helped advance them. I'm excited to work with her. Plus she can sing! We are doing a thing kind of like when we were Bella's. Except this is gonna be High School. She managed to get Cephren to come out of his shell. Remember me telling you about him? He is a very quiet, shy, awkward guy. Well, today he rapped in front of the whole class. I was ecstatic. Aubrey, he preformed Changes by 2Pac. Then his reasoning behind it was awesome. I mean the theme was the 90s, but the kids ended up picking songs that are still relevant today and had meaning in 2016. Over 16 years later. It was absolutely amazing. Plus coming back was very welcoming. It didn't seem like I even left," Chloe rambles on.

Aubrey is holding Ivan's hands and making faces at him. "You think highly of this Mitchell. You just met this person. You love just about anyone, but I can tell that she has made a hell of a first impression on you. Wow, it does seem like Cephren has come out of his shell some. Society is fucked up as a whole right now. Especially with this election that is going to happen next month. I'm glad you're back to doing something that you love. It makes it all worth while." Aubrey looks up and flashes Chloe a warm smile. "Have you gotten anything from your mom about your brother?"

Chloe sighs. "No... Not yet. She is still mute about the whole thing. The only thing that I can actually go by is the same birthday. Unless that has changed as well. Who knows what 'dad' did once he left Mom. I mean he took my twin for crying out loud. I always knew that something was missing. I just want to meet him. I don't even know his name or what he looks like. What his interests are like. If he is married. If he has children. I want him to know Ivan. Ivan is his nephew for Petes sake. Ivan should know his uncle. I haven't had a lot of time to dig. I think I am going to hire a Private Investigator. I mean honestly, you, Trinity, or I do not have the time to actually be searching. I mean we all have jobs and I have Ivan. So, I am going to hire a PI. Will you help me find a good one"

"Chlo, Trinity's cousin is a PI. She is the best there is and I have dealt with a lot of people who have hired a PI. So, I will have Trinity to give you her contact information. We will find him. We will find your brother." As Aubrey finished that sentence, Ivan starts crying.

"He is getting hungry. Do you want to feed him," Chloe asks as she gets up to get a bottle, already knowing the answer.

"You know I do," Aubrey answers, rocking Ivan while Chloe gets the bottle ready for her. Once the bottle is ready, Aubrey starts feeding Ivan and smiles. "He is such a cute baby."

"Of course he is. I mean, look at his momma," Chloe smirks as she sits back down.

"True. This kid is gonna be a heartbreaker when he is older. Just wait and see. We will have to beat the girls or guys off of him when he is a teenager. Anyway, what is your plan for tomorrow? I mean it is Friday. Do you think your coworker will have a plan for what tomorrow will hold?" Once Ivan finishes his bottle, Aubrey burps him and rocks him.

"I don't want to think about Ivan growing up and to answer your question ,yes. Tomorrow is supposed to be Taylor Swift day, but Mitchell doesn't like Swift all that much so she is going to let them preform whatever they want. Then starting next week, we will be fully coteaching the class. The students don't know that it is a free for all tomorrow."

"What time is it Chlo?" Aubrey looks down at Ivan fighting to stay awake.

"It is almost 8. Shit. We need to eat soon. We will order some pizza," Chloe says as she grabs her phone and orders two pizzas.

"Trinity should be getting here soon. I've missed her today. She was asleep when I left this morning. "

"Hm... Okay. Well she probably will be here soon then. "

Aubrey studies Chloe's face. No emotion is showing. "What's wrong ?"

"Are you happy ?"

Aubrey smiles, "Extremely."

As soon as Aubrey answers Chloe, there is a knock on the door. Chloe answers the door and sees Trinity holding the pizza. "Hey Chloe. I met the pizza guy at their car and paid for it. Is Aubrey still over here?"

Chloe moves out the way so that Trinity can come in the house. "Yes. She is rocking Ivan to sleep."

Trinity walks in and closes the door behind her. Once inside, she sets down the pizza on the coffee table and kisses Aubrey's forehead. "Hey babe." Trinity looks down at Ivan who is fast asleep in Aubrey's arms. "You're going to be a wonderful Mother. I cannot wait to have a family with you." She looks deep into Aubrey's green eyes. "I love you. "

Aubrey blushes, "I love you too. " Noticing that Chloe has gotten out drinks and plates, Aubrey puts Ivan in his swing and turns it on. She walks over to Trinity and wraps her arms around her waist. "I've missed you," she says as she nuzzles her head into the crick of Trinity's neck.

"I've missed you as well," Trinity replies as she wraps her arms around Aubrey, pulling her close.

Chloe clears her throat. "I am sorry to interrupt, but the drinks are going to get warm and watered down. I know how cranky Aubrey gets when her Dr. Pepper tastes like pee water," she says as she stuffs her mouth full of pizza.

Aubrey shoots a glare at Chloe. "No fair. "

"Babe, Chloe is right. "

Aubrey looks at her with a frown. " Trinity you are supposed to be on my side. " She escapes from Trinity's embrace and steals a bite of Chloe's pizza. "Paybacks a Bitch."

Chloe slaps Aubrey's arm. "Off of my pizza. "

Trinity smirks and puts pizza on Aubrey's and her plates.

"Chloe,how was work," Trinity asks.

"It was fun. Mitchell is very awesome. She works well with the children. She is short enough to pass for one of them."

"How talk would you say she was?"

"5 foot."

"She is short. I mean I am almost 6 foot. She is almost a foot shorter than I am."

Aubrey looks over at Trinity and Chloe. For some reason, her mind goes to Beca. Except, her last name is Bale and her first name is Beca. No where has Beca said that her last name was Mitchell. Beca is really short though. She could pass as a kid. Maybe it isn't her Beca. Wait... Her Beca?

Trinity notices that Aubrey is zoned out. "Babe, are you okay?"

Aubrey snaps out of her daze and looks at her. "Yes. I was wondering if you can get your cousin Lilly to help with finding Chloe's brother. Can you ask her?"

"Yeah Babe. I will message her right now." Trinity pulls out her phone and messages Lilly.

Trinity- *Hey Lillypad. I need your help*

Lilly- *...*

Trinity- * I need you to track down Chloe Beales twin brother. That's all we know. We don't know anything else."

Lilly- *give me her information. I'll do the rest..*

Trinity gets the information and sends it to her. *Thank you Lilly Pad*.

Lilly- *You'll find out soon..."

Trinity looks up at Chloe. "It is done. We just have to wait. Lilly is great at what she does. She is the best in the business. If you met her then you would understand. "

Chloe looks at Trinity with wide eyes and mouth to the floor. She quickly jumps up and tackles Trinity to the ground and kisses her cheek. "If you weren't with my best friend then I would totally fuck you right now. "

Trinity laughs and looks over at Aubrey, seeing that she is shaking her head. "Sorry Chloe , but you're not my type. Beautiful Blondes with green eyes that have perfect asses is my type. "

Chloe let's go of her and picks up a piece of pizza. "Aubrey's ass is perfect. I agree. "

Aubrey looks at them. "Will y'all please stop objectifying me. " She takes a bite out of her pizza.

"Sorry babe. "

"Sorry Aubrey. "

"Y'all better be," Aubrey says with a small smirk. Ivan starts to cry and Aubrey goes over and picks him up. "You're okay, Handsome," she says as she rubs his back.

"Thank you for getting him," Chloe says and smiles.

"You're welcome. " Aubrey starts singing to Ivan while she rubs his back. "The stars are shining bright

And I'm wondering what they're seeing

Can they see me watching now?

Stars come out at night

I wonder if they're ever sleeping

I wonder if they're dreaming

How do you sleep at night If you can never turn off your light?

How do you sleep at night If you're a star?

The earth is beautiful at night

Fireflies are dancing

Listen to the crickets sing

Fireworks ignite

Exploding in a rainbow

Making all the trees glow

How do you sleep at night

With all the magical things inside?

How do you sleep at night If you're a star?

We need stars to show us the way home

And help us to see in the dark

If you're feeling lonely

Just look up high

They're with you wherever you are

It's time to say goodnight

But the stars are busy listening

Cause everybody is wishing

I wish I may, I wish I might

That the stars will know I'm grateful

That's so very faithful

Thank you for all your light

And making the world so bright

But how do you sleep at night If you're a star?"

Chloe and Trinity look at Aubrey in awe. Ivan is asleep in her arms and has drool pooling on Aubrey's shirt.

"Where did you hear that song? I haven't heard it before. I know a bunch of kid songs. Plus I haven't been able to get him out like that before and I am his Momma. How in the hell did you do it," Chloe questions Aubrey.

Aubrey puts Ivan back into his swing. "I know you're his Momma." Aubrey looks uncomfortable. "I kind of wrote it when I found out that you were pregnant. It is something that I sing to him when I watch him. It is bonding time.

Trinity smiles, "Babe, I didn't know you wrote songs. "

"I usually don't. I only did it for Ivan. Chloe did I mess up? I mean..." Aubrey asks feeling a little insecure. She doesn't usually feel insecure , but it is about her Godson. She didn't want to mess up that connection.

Chloe smiles a megawatt smile. "I am just so happy that you love him so much." Chloe moves over to Aubrey and hugs her. "I love you so much, Aubrey," Chloe whispers in Aubrey's ear.

"I love you too, Cho," Aubrey replies wrapping her arms around Chloe.

Trinity sits back feeling a little left out. She tries not to get jealous of Aubrey's interaction with her best friend. Chloe and Aubrey has been best friends since high school. For over 16 years they have been friends. She wants to be able to go in on the interactions and be with Aubrey. Even when Aubrey is holding onto Chloe.

Aubrey let's go of Chloe and goes and sits on Trinitys lap and kisses her. "I need to talk to you and Chloe. "

"Is it bad," Chloe and Trinity ask at the same time.

Aubrey feels Trinitys arms wrap around her. "As you know that I have my own practice, I am going to extend my professional horizons and go to the prison and help there for 2 days a week. "

Chloe looks scared and Trinity stays silent.

"Well," Aubrey asks.


	6. The answers

AN: I am so sorry for being late at this. I'm gonna try and be better at this. Hopefully when class starts back I can write in between classes.

Thank y'all for reading!!

RIP Chester Bennington. You will be missed.

"HELL NO! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO BE NEAR THOSE PERVY ASSED MOTHER FUCKERS!" Trinity yells.

"I want you to be happy, but I want you safe. I know you like a challenge and I believe that this will be a challenge for you," Chloe looks at her. "I am scared for you though."

Aubrey looks at both of them. "I know. Trinity calm down. The individuals will be hand cuffed. Well the most violent ones. There will be a CO there at all times when I am there. I already agreed. I want to do this. I NEED to do this. For me as well as those individuals in prison. I can help understand them and why they did what they did and then I can help society. I can help them. That's all I want to do. I know that most of the drug convictions is because of that's the only way they can make money among other things, but I want to know about the killers. If I can help understand them then I can help others. I can help them. I can also help the addicts. I can help them change their life around and move on with their lives. A better life. Not only for them, but for their family. Their kids. Don't think of me doing this or who they are. Think of their families. I know if you have someone in that situation you would want them to get help, clean up, and be a part of your life. That's why I am doing that. "

Trinity still isn't keen on Aubrey working at the prison. She wants her safe. "I don't want you to work there. "

Aubrey looks at her, "Too late. I already accepted. I am working with them. "

Trinity looks at her and gets up. " Don't come home tonight. I'm out. " Trinity puts on her shoes and stalks off to the house.

Aubrey is looking after her. "I just wish she would understand. "

Chloe looks over at her, gets up, and pulls her into her arms. " I know sweetie. It is something that you want. You want to make a difference and you will be. We both have an early morning tomorrow. Let's go to sleep. You can sleep in the bed with me. Ivan will be in his crib." Chloe let's go of Aubrey and gets Ivan and goes off to her room.

Aubrey locks up the house and follows behind Chloe. Once in Chloe's room Aubrey goes over to the dresser and gets a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and puts them on. "We haven't had a fight like this in a while. I want to do this. I don't know why she is making it so difficult. " Aubrey sits down on the bed and puts her head in her hands.

Chloe lays Ivan down in his crib that is in her room. "It is because she loves you. I mean I don't agree with Trinity most of the time, but she loves you. That's why she is doing it. She wants to protect you and she will not be able to be there. It's like you're fresh meat going into a herd of hungry ass wolves. "

Aubrey looks over at Chloe. "What the hell."

"Well, its true. " Chloe turns off the lights and gets under the cover.

Aubrey follows behind. "I'm not backing down. I want to make a difference. Like I am going to in my clients life that I am helping tomorrow. So, tomorrow is free day?" Aubrey gets comfortable underneath the covers.

"Yes, Mitchell is leaving early though. I got a text while you and Trinity was having your fight. Things will calm down. You know you're always welcome to stay here." Chloe cuddles up against Aubrey and lays her head on her chest. "Trinity should be jealous of me using your boobs as a pillow. They are comfy as hell."

"Trinity knows that we are like sisters. You're my best friend. She will get over it. I need to meet this Mitchell. She seems like an interesting character. She certainly has caught your eye."

"Mhm..." Chloe drifts off and Aubrey soon follows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca sits at her desk in her office with her guitar in her arms. "Dammit this isn't working..." Beca throws her guitar across the room. "Fuck this is getting hard.." Beca looks over at the picture that is in a picture frame. "Why did I have to loose you?"

Beca hears her phone going off. She looks at it and it is a message from Stacie telling her that she is on her way over. Stacie is Beca's best friend. "Fuck". Beca goes to the front door and unlocks it and gets out a bottle of alcohol.

"I should just drown my sorrows. That works. I won't be drinking alone if Stacie is over here. " When Beca hears Stacies car pull up into the driveway she makes her way over to the door and opens it. "Hey Bitch. Let's drink. Please." Beca pulls the door shut after Stacie makes her way in and grabs the bottle of Rum. Beca likes the sweet type of hard liquor most of the time. Well she likes the clear alcohol because there is a less chance of a hang over.

Stacie sits down on the couch and pulls Beca into her arms. As soon as she does, Beca tenses. "I know you're going through a rough time Beca. You hide and you put on a brave face, but I know you. We have been best friends since we were 2. Have you started therapy?"

Beca opens the bottle and takes a swig. "Yes, I have. My therapist is beautiful. She is very by the book as well. I enjoy being around her. Even though we haven't done any major talking. Just her getting to know me, but I just seem like I can talk to her about anything. I haven't felt that way before. I really haven't. Not even with you and I tell you a big part of my life."

Stacie takes the bottle from Beca and takes a drink. "Damn. That is something else Becs. Does Creagan know?"

Beca laughs, "God no, we haven't even talked any."

"So, how is school? The hot co teacher back yet?"

"Chloe is back. She seems great. Talks a lot though. No sense of personal space."

"When does Creagan get off from work?"

"I have no idea," Beca takes another drink of alcohol. "I have another session tomorrow. I also think I'm going to get another tattoo."

"What do you plan on getting?" Stacie lays her head down into Becas lap because Beca kept moving around.

"Sweet Sleep, My Dark Angel on my chest, right above my heart," Beca says lowly and takes a big gup of rum.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Don't be. It just happened. No one could have stopped it. Anyway, I don't know if I mentioned it, but I am going to see Posen tomorrow. I think it is going to be good. I need to get over this. It is affecting my marriage. "

"Has Creagan treated you badly? I can kick his ass if you want me too. "

"No, he try's to be near me. He works later now. I just... well... you know. "

"Sex."

"You said it, not me. Anyway, Posen is gorgeous. I wonder what she is going to wear tomorrow. I gotta leave work early tomorrow. I'm sure Chloe will understand. I'm not telling her details though. "

"She will. She just has to listen to people perform. I think she will be alright by herself. Chloe has a kid. A 3 month old named Ivan."

Stacie smiles a sad smile. "Really? Does she talk about him a lot?"

Beca takes another swig. "Yeah, it makes me miss Teagan even more. When she was 3 months old. Hell... I'd do anything to have her here with me. Let's talk about something else."

Stacie looks at the clock. It is getting close to 11 PM. "I think we should go to bed. We both have long days tomorrow. So come on." Stacie grabs Becas hand and leads her to her bed. "I'll stay in here with you. I have some clothes still here. I doubt Creagan will be here tonight." Stacie gets Beca in bed and follows behind. She wraps her arms around her.

Beca looks up at Stacie, "Thank you for being you." Beca doesn't usually like being touched, but she relaxes into Stacies embrace and haves a rough night of sleep ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca's alarm clock goes off and she groggily throws her phone across the room.

"Turn that thing off!" Stacie groans throwing the pillow over her head.

"Wake up, Stacie. If I have to be up, so do you. You're coming with me to work today." Beca throws a pillow at her. Beca goes and gets ready. She puts on a blue flannel and black skinny jeans with her blue chucks.

Stacie gets up and puts on a dress after she takes a shower. Stacie doesn't have to work. She inherited money from her family. She may or may not be a billionaire. "Bitch."

"Whore."

"Hoe."

"Slut bucket."

"Damn Beca. So harsh! You wound me." Stacie laughs and pours some coffee. "Have you spent any time with your hubby?"

"No, but Creagan is off tomorrow. I miss seeing him except for everything is so different now."

"Maybe you need to just reconnect. What happened wasn't his fault. You know that. Anyway, we should be getting to the school."

"Yeah.. you're right, but I'm still traumatized. I love him. I just... Teagan was my life. You know that. He knows that. We are dealing with it in our own ways. Let's go."

Beca and Stacie makes it to Becas hearse and drives to the school with In This Moment is blasting through the speakers. Once they get parked, Beca and Stacie makes their way into the school. Beca clocks in and Stacie follows. Stacie can go in the school whenever she wants. She is a huge donor to the school. Especially since Beca works there. Beca donates as well. After Beca clocks in, they make it to the classroom. They see Chloe already sitting there.

"Hey Beale." Beca says as she sets her backpack on the ground and pulls a chair up to the desk for Stacie.

"Beca! Hey! Who is this," Chloe asks as she looks Stacie up and down.

"Hello, my name is Stacie Conrad." Stacie extends her hand and waits for Chloe to put her hand in her own.

"Chloe that is Stacie. Which she just told you. She comes with me sometimes when she has nothing better to do. Plus the classes love her. Well, they love staring at her. She does look like a model." Beca smirks and sits down. "So, free day is today. What are you going to preform Beale?"

Chloe smiles, "Um, I have no idea. What about you? Also Stacie, you look beautiful."

Stacie smirks, "Thank you Mrs. Beale."

Chloe looks at her with wide eyes," Miss Beale. I am not married."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Beca mentioned that you have a kid. I just assumed."

"Oh no, Ivan's father and I are no longer together."

Beca watches their interaction and smirks. "Chloe, to answer your question, I am not going to preform. I'm only going to be there for the first part of class then I am going to leave. I have a prior engagement that I have to attend too. I just promised Marilyn that I would be here when she performs. I'm going to help her."

Stacie looks up from her phone and asks, "Blue haired girl that you have been helping after school?"

"Yeah, she wants to preform a song that we have been working on."

Chloe looks at Beca. "I thought you were helping Cephren."

Beca smiles, "I am helping both. They just need a little help and guidance and I am going to try my best to help them. They feel like music can be an escape. So I am going to help them as much as I can. I frequently help them after school. Of course, not at the same time because Cephren doesn't like being in a group. So, yeah. Marilyn will be preforming today. Stacie will stay and help you with the rest of the class. She can take a Uber back to her house."

Stacie looks at Beca shocked. She doesn't usually know Beca to talk that much at once to someone that she barely knows. "Wow Becs."

Just as Beca is about to ask what, the bell rings and students file in. The time flies by. Students have been flirting with Stacie like normal when she comes with Beca. It is the last class of the day now.

Beca stands in front of the room and smiles. "So class, instead of a fixed group of people we are going to sing to, we are going to have a free day. " The class cheers. "I have to leave after the first performance, but Stacie and Miss B will be here. So, Marilyn, are you ready," Beca asks as she goes over to the instruments, picks up the guitar, and sits down on the stool.

Marilyn smiles and goes to the front of the room. "Hell yeah Ms. M." Marilyn looks at the class and says, " I know that all of us has a different taste of music, but I feel at home with y'all. I want to share a song that Ms. M and I have been working on. Are you ready Ms. M?"

"Yeah. Whenever you are." Beca starts playing the melody.

Marilyn starts singing, "Little supernovas in my head

Little soft pulses in my deadLittle souvenirs and secrets sharedLittle off guard and unprepared

I was never good enough to findI was never bad enough to mindIn the middle I will do my bestTake me in your arms and leave the rest

I will give you anything to

Say you want to stay, you want me toSay you'll never die, you'll always haunt meI want to know I belong to youSay you'll haunt me

Together, together we'll be together, together forever

Little variations on my pageLittle doors open on my cageLittle time has come and gone so farLittle by little who you are

I can see the patterns on your faceI can see the miracles I traceSymmetry in shadows I can't hideI just want to be right by your side

I will give you everything to

Say you want to stay you want me tooSay you'll never die, you'll always haunt meI want to know I belong to youSay you'll haunt me

Say you want to stay you want me tooSay you'll never die, you'll always haunt meI want to know I belong to youSay you'll haunt me

Together, together we'll be together, together foreverI belong to youTogether, together we'll be together, together foreverI belong to you

Little supernovas in my headLittle soft pulses in my deadLittle souvenirs and secrets sharedLittle off guard and unprepared

I will give you anything toI will give you everything to

Say you want to stay you want me tooSay you'll never die you'll always haunt meI want to know I belong to youSay you'll haunt me

Say you want to stay you want me tooSay you'll never die you'll always haunt meI want to know I belong to youSay you'll haunt me

Together, together we'll be together, together foreverI belong to youTogether, together we'll be together, together foreverI belong to you" Marilyn stands tall and blushes when the class cheers.

Beca smiles, puts down the guitar, and hugs Marilyn. "You did amazing, kid. I knew you would."

"Thank you, Ms. M."

"You're welcome."

Chloe smiles. "Wow, that was amazing! Y'all wrote that?"

"Marilyn did most of it. I just helped whenever I could. "

"Damn. Is there anyway I can get that into a lullaby so I can play it for my son?"

Marilyn and Beca looks at each other. "Sure. Anyway, I gotta go. Y'all have fun." Beca goes over to the desk and gets her backpack. She hugs Stacie and kisses the top of her head and goes to her car.

Some of the class looks at Stacie. Lea bluntly asks, "Stacie, are you and Ms. M together?"

Stacie bursts out laughing. "No, she is my best friend. We are just affectionate to each other."

Some of the class were happy to find out that Stacie isn't with Beca. For all they know now is that Stacie is single. The rest of class goes on without a hitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca makes her way to Aubrey's office. She goes inside and writes her name down on the sign in sheet. She sits down into a seat and waits on her name to be called.

XXXX

Aubrey is waiting in her office. She has a little break in between her patients. Today has been an extremely busy day. It doesn't help that last night that her and Trinity had a fight. She can't let that interfere with her job. She looks At the clock and notices that it is almost time for her last appointment of the day. That is when she realizes that it is Beca. She smiles and waits until she gets a message on her work phone, that is encrypted, that her last appointment has arrived.

Aubrey gets out of her chair and walks down the hall to the waiting room. "Beca?" Aubrey smiles when she sees Beca stand up. Beca is wearing a blue flannel, black skinny jeans, and blue chucks. Not that much different than the last meeting. "After you," Aubrey motions her into the hall.

Beca walks on into the hallway and into Aubrey's office. She sits in the chair that is the farthest away from Aubrey's chair.

Aubrey goes to her chair and crosses her legs. "So, Beca. How are you today?"

"I'm fine." Beca picks at the bottom of her shirt.

Aubrey notices that Beca is very uncomfortable. Adverting her eyes and being short. Not height wise, because she can't help it, but in the sense of verbal communication. "Do you want to talk about any of your childhood?" Aubrey notices a little uneasiness.

Beca stays silent for the most of the time. She feels like she can tell Aubrey anything though. It scares her. That's why she is silent. "My dad left when I was young. Sister didn't take it good, she died, and my Mom killed herself." She doesn't know how or why she just spilt all of that.

Aubrey stays silent for a moment to see if Beca is going to speak anymore. Once she was almost certain that she wasn't she states back to her, " So, during your childhood, your dad left so you were in a single family household. Your sister didn't take it well and died and your Mom killed herself." Aubrey is using reflective listening in this instance.

Beca looks up at her. "Yes. I don't want to talk anymore. "

Aubrey looks at her. "Okay. We don't have to." Aubrey does a little mental status exam and comes to the conclusion that Beca is not a threat to herself or to others. So, that is a good thing.

The rest of the session stayed silent.

Aubrey looks at Beca observing her body language. "Beca, time is up for today."

Beca sighs a sigh of relief. She then stands up and looks at Aubrey. "Thanks." Even though it didn't seem like it, the session really helped Beca. She left lighter in the few words that she had spoken about her last. It was a brief overview, but she felt lighter.

Once they had said their goodbyes and went on their own separate ways, Aubrey headed home and Beca went to the tattoo shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beca pulls into the tattoo shops parking lot. This place has great reviews. The name of the shop is Colorful Death. Beca gets out of her car after she finds a place to park and goes in.

Trinity is sitting at the front desk. It was a slow time of the day. Trinity looks up and smiles, "How may I help you?"

"Um, I am looking to get a tattoo obviously," Beca states. Beca notices that Trinity is a tall, tanned, tattooed, Auburn colored hair girl, who has ear piercings just like she does. She is a pretty attractive woman.

Trinity looks at her. "Okay, what can I do for you?"

"I want Sweet Sleep, My Dark Angel on my chest. Right above my heart."

"Okay. I can do that. What kind of script? Color?"

"Just cursive. The best that you can do. Black font with red splotches around it."

"Alright. Sit tight and I will sketch it up and then we can get started."

"Perfect." Beca goes and sits down in a chair.

Trinity over to her drawing station and designs the tattoo. The font is a beautiful cursive font. It looks like it was out of a 1800s book. She made the red splotches around the font. It looks like a mixture between blood splatter and paint splatter. Since it is above the heart, she assumes that it has a significant meaning and she pictured blood seeping with it because the pain. Once she was finished, she walked over to Beca. "Here is what I came up with. "

Beca looks over it and smiles. "That is perfect. Let's do this." She follows Trinity over to her station.

Trinity works on getting everything ready. "Would you mind taking off your flannel? I know you have something under it because I can see it," she smirks.

"Are you trying to get me naked," Beca jokes. "If you can't tell, I am married."

Trinity's face turns red as Chloe's hair. "Oh, no. For the tattoo. I am in a extremely happy relationship."

"Don't worry. I was just joking."

Trinity smiles. "I know. Since I see that you have tattoos already, I'm sure you know the drill." Once she sees that Beca has gotten comfy, she starts on the tattoo.

A couple of hours later, they are finished. "Go check it out and let me know." Trinity helps Beca up.

Beca walks over to the mirror and smiles with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. That is beautiful. It is exactly what I wanted."

Trinity smiles. Usually when she tattoos, people will tell her the story behind why they are getting the tattoo. Not Beca. She stayed silent. Taking the pain like a champ. Not muttering a word. She just let the silent stay. No asking questions. "Perfect." She gives Beca the aftercare instructions after she wraps the tattoo up.

"How much?"

"$150. I'll ring you up. "

Beca walks over to the counter and hands her $300. "Keep the change. Thank you for the tattoo." Beca smiles and goes to her car and heads home.

Trinity just watches after Beca with her mouth held open. Once Trinity finally closes her mouth, she closes her shop and heads to Chloe's house. She knows that Aubrey is there.

Once at Chloe's house, she lets herself in and goes over to Aubrey. "Babe, we need to talk. "

Aubrey looks at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize and say that I love you. You can do whatever you want. I won't stop you from doing something that you love. I have done a lot of thinking. "

"I love you too. I'm glad you finally realized." Aubrey smiles and kisses her. "I've missed you. Today has been hell and I just needed to be around you. "

"I love you so much. I know I keep saying it, but I do." Once she holds Aubrey in her arms for a little bit, her phone rings. "Hello? Yes. Yes. Okay, send over the information and I'll let her know. Bye Lil." Trinity looks at Chloe who has been trying not to look at Aubrey and her while they talked. "Chloe, Lilly is sending the information over. She found your brother. "

Chloe's mouth drops. "WHAT?!?"

"Yeah. She is just sending a number." Trinity's phone goes off and she reads the text, " XXX-XXX-XXXX."

Aubrey looks at Chloe. " Are you sure about this?"

"More than ever." Chloe grabs her phone and holds into Aubrey's hand. She dials the number. Chloe smiles when they answer the phone. "Hello, my name is Chloe and I'm your sister and I want to meet you."

There is silence until Chloe says," Okay. I will see you then." She hangs up her phone. "I get to meet my brother!!!"


End file.
